Your voice, I hear it in my slumber
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: Chrome wishes to hear his voice again. It is her only wish to hear the voice of the person she cares mostly about in her world. 6996


**Your voice, I hear it in my slumber**

**By:**

**xxPuppet_Dancerxx**

_Sleep has brought me to you,_

_Your voice that I hear with my every breath_

_It reminds me of my past_

_Your voice, I hear it in my slumber._

Chrome settled at the far corner of the room, secluded away from the early conversations of Mukuro's two loyal friends. Settling in to sit at the corner, she reached for her bag and looked at her weapon that glistened when the sunlight brushed into its shiny surface. For once, she missed using the weapon and battling with Tsuna and his friends. Even so, she misses the person who first owned it.

It has been a week since she visited Tsuna and his family. She talked about what Mukuro wanted Tsuna to know. Tsuna was kind to her and even to Ken and Chikusa, who at the process showed great distrust over the Vongola 10th. Tsuna even told her to give his regards to Mukuro, of whom he shared the same sympathy like Chrome's. Chrome wanted to be Tsuna's good friend and comrade but her lack of skills and dependence to Mukuro's power made her useless.

Going back to where Chrome was sulking at the far corner of the room, the violet haired girl hugged her bag closer to her body and closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep and dream of Mukuro, but she hesitated to do so. She cannot fall in love with the person who helped her live again. She wanted to be a faithful servant to Mukuro. It is her wish to be grateful to the person who brought her out from that darkness of a painful past. She just wishes to be by his side and fight with him. It is her sworn duty as the guardian of the mist.

"_Are you asleep, Chrome?" _

Chrome's eyes (well apparently her right eye) opened widely when she heard Mukuro's voice inside her head. Looking at the room she is in, she felt his presence is inside the room and not in her mind.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome's heart beat began to pace up. She had wished for this day to come and to hear his voice once again. "I was just about to drift off," Chrome replied.

"_Then I disturbed your sleep? I am so sorry."_ Mukuro laughed his infamous sinister laugh. Chrome didn't mind if he had woken her up or disturbed her, as long as she can hear him speak her name again.

"Are you doing fine, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked, her voice was full of concern.

"_Why do you ask?"_ Mukuro asked, ignoring to tell Chrome his present condition of him being locked up deep inside a water container, shackled by iron chains and movements limited. Of course he is not fine, but he doesn't want to worry his friends further than they are now.

"You asked me if I was awake, like you sounded you wanted to talk to me so badly." Chrome felt her cheeks heat up. Did she tell him the right words?

Mukuro laughed. _"You are very keen with your observations, my dear Chrome." _He complimented with a hint of sarcasm. At times, he finds his sarcasm being ignored by Chrome who is by ill nature a sensitive person. _"Will you believe me then if I tell you that I am all right?"_

Chrome was silent for a moment and then she shook her head. "No. I know what you feel right now, Mukuro-sama. There are times I feel in so much pain and that I immediately think of you. Our minds and our bodies are connected with each other. What you feel, I also feel. What I feel, you can also feel."

Mukuro laughed. _"Indeed we are one, dear Chrome."_

Chrome smiled. "I know you're safe wherever you are, Mukuro-sama. If you feel lonely you can always talk to me." Chrome assured.

"_I will do so, Chrome."_ Mukuro's voice was fading but after it totally faded out, he said one thing that made Chrome staggered in surprise, heart beat accelerating, cheeks flushing and lips quivering.

"_I miss you Chrome. Talking to you makes me feel better." _Those were the last words Chrome heard when Mukuro's voice faded out from existence.

Indeed, Chrome was taken aback. She kept telling herself that she was just hallucinating and hearing things she should not hear, but at some point… she liked it. It is as if, his voice is a mere reality to the illusion she has claimed it to be.

* * *

A/N: I love 6996 pairing! Hope you love them too! Please review! FLAMES ARE EXTINGUISHED!


End file.
